Naoko Seisho (清正奈緒子)
Naoko Seisho (清正 奈緒子, Seisho Naoko) is a female character in the Japanese anime series KochiKame which is based on the manga by Osamu Akimoto. She is one of the policewomen appointed to the Katsushika Police Headquarters, and is notorious for being the best friend of Komachi Ono. She is an anime-only character and is not featured at all in the manga series itself. Appearance Naoko has a dark shade of red-tinged brown hair that is always kept tied up into a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. In comparison to her friend Komachi, her skin tone is slightly more tanned. Naoko's voice however is slightly lower than that of Komachi's. She wears the exact same policewoman uniform as Komachi and the majority of others from the Katsushika Police HQ. Personality Naoko's personality does not seem to differ by a large amount in comparison to her friend Komachi, with whom she is always seen in the whole of the anime series. During the episode, "Naoko's Odd Day", much is revealed about her personality. She is shown to have at least a fairly decent grasp of English, meeting with a friend from America and conversing in the language. Naoko is also shown to be incredibly caring, and persistent, preventing her brother Marui from being involved in a gang by taking time off work to go to her hometown of Yokohama and even putting her own personal safety in jeopardy while confronting aforementioned hooligans. She resides in the policewoman's dorm along with Komachi and several of the younger policewoman. Relationships Kameari Police Box Kankichi Ryotsu Naoko shares with Komachi the intense hatred over Ryotsu's arrogant and insensible nature. She participates with Komachi in attempting to mock or tease Ryotsu with harmful jokes and arguments which almost mimic that of a relationship similar to that of sibling rivalry. She also seems to actively enjoy Ryotsu's misfortune, openly scorning or laughing at him during such events. Like Komachi, however, she has displayed an air of acceptance and positivity around Ryotsu during exceptional occasions. Both Komachi and Naoko can be seen crying, for instance, in an anime episode where Ryotsu accidentally kills himself. When Komachi and Ryotsu are engaged, Naoko is shown to be accepting, if not happy during the reception. This may be another sign that she approves of Ryotsu... to an extent. Keiichi Nakagawa Like Komachi, Naoko has a crush on Nakagawa and immediately lights up upon meeting him in the Police Box. Despite his somewhat indifferent response to their fangirl-like behaviour, Naoko continues to idolise and adore him regardless. Reiko Katherine Akimoto Naoko maintains a firm and positive relationship with Reiko, and on occasion can be seen participating with her in various activities such as cooking and sewing. Trivia *Between herself and Komachi, Naoko has the slightly deeper tone of voice when speaking. *Her birthday is on August 6th. She is 24 years old. *Naoko's parents and brother live in the neighborhood of Naka-ku, Kannai Station in Yokohama of the Kanagawa Prefecture, but she was born in the Hiroshima Prefecture. *Naoko enjoys snowboarding. *Up until episode 6, Komachi and Naoko's design were swapped. Komachi had the "pigtail" design while Naoko had the "short hair" design. This was then changed in episode 8. Due to that, Naoko's beta design is also Komachi's beta design. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Katsushika Police HQ